foreverknightfandomcom-20200216-history
Forever Knight Wiki:Policy/Privacy
This is the Privacy policy. It describes how personal privacy issues are handled with respect to fan fiction cataloged at this wiki. This wiki makes a serious attempt at cataloging the titles of all fan-written fiction related to the Forever Knight television show. We make every attempt to be as thorough and as complete as possible with regard to the titles and author names of fiction-based works, but that fiction is not stored at this site. Biographies for fan-fiction authors may also be created, based on any of the following sources: what is available on publicly archived websites, information from personal interactions with authors (especially prolific ones), and interactions with those authors at fan conventions and on email lists related to the show in some way. At no time should a person's private contact information appear at this wiki. This includes an author's street address or email address, or their telephone numbers. The only contact information that should appear on an author's page should be a link to a personal website of theirs if they have one. Leave the contact information up to them. It has no place at this wiki. We understand that some authors of fan-fiction prefer their name not appear at this wiki. We will remove direct mentions of names if we are contacted per the instructions below and have no reason to doubt the validity of an author's request. Please note, however, that any time anonymous edits remove the name of a fan-fiction author, we will assume that a mistake was made or vandalism was at work and we will therefore automatically revert the change without investigation. To have your name removed, you must contact us. Database limitations An author who wishes his or her name removed from the wiki should note the following limitation with our control over the database. Once a page is created at the site, we can only delete the information, not the fact that the page ever existed in the database. We also cannot delete the appearance of a name in the list. These limitations are a direct function of the wiki software and not based on our willingness or unwillingness to make the change. Because of the software that runs this wiki, if someone comes along and re-creates a page that was formerly deleted, we can re-delete the page, but the fact that it was created even once in the database is not something administrators of the wiki can control. To overcome this database limitation, and because we strongly believe in doing what we can to protect an author's privacy, we can delete all appearances of an author's name if we are contacted about it directly. We can also redirect any searches on your name to a "Name Withheld" pseudonym (please note that this is not the "Anonymous" pseudonym, as that is already in use by specifically archived fan fiction). If you want your name removed If you are an author of Forever Knight fan fiction and do not want your name associated with a work that is cataloged at this site, please contact an administrator of the wiki by viewing their user page and emailing them via the E-mail This User link as shown in the screenshot below: In the email you send, be sure to include the following information: *''An alternative way to contact you electronically'', other than the wiki itself. A specific email address is ideal and we promise that only an administrator of the wiki will ever see it. We will never share this information, nor will it appear on any publicly viewed page on the wiki. We will use this to send you a private note to let you know when the removal of the information is completed so that you can obtain closure on your request. *''The exact name of the author information that you wish to have deleted.'' We need this so that we can search all the web pages for your name. Please keep in mind that volunteers edit this wiki freely and may spell your name in different ways or using different abbreviations. The more information you provide to use, the more variations we can find for your name. See also: Central Wikia Terms of use. Privacy